My True Love
by SC
Summary: Hi! I'm back (to all of you that care), and I'm doing some major renovations to my chapter stories and maybe even adding a few new ones! Even if you don't like me or my stories please drop a review or 2 so i can know what to work on. thanx
1. Introduction

(Author's note: In this story RAHJ is a famous singin group, who are currently working on their own solo projects, kinda like NSync whit Jason Lee as their Justin Timberlake. The rest will be explained later. Enjoy the show)

"I still can't believe that Darien broke up with me. After all we've been through. He just up and says it's over," said Serena.

Serena is hosting a sailor scouts sleep over at her house. Everyone is lying around gabbing, doing the make-up thing, and just being girls. Her room thank god hadn't yet been ruined by 5 teenage girls. No one had gotten any makeup on the 4-wall 'in the clouds' mural that she loved so much. Nor had anyone spilt ice cream on her beautiful bird cloud rugs. Her butterfly lamps were still featured regally on her desks and beaurus

"I know how you feel Serena. I had a guy break up with me like that once too," Mina Johnson said.

"Really Mina? You? The goddess of love was heartbroken. I never thought it was possible," Rae Hino teased her friend.

" I never said I was heartbroken. I just was just surprised. I mean the guy showed up at my door, returned a ring I gave him, and just said it was over. No explanation, no nothing,"

"Well that just proves that men and boys alike, are hardheaded. They don't recognize a good woman when they see one," Lita Kimble put her two cents in. "Oh really Lita? So that mean you're going to start swinging away from men for now on?" Serena teased. " Hell no. Uh-uh. I just said they were hardheaded. I didn't say I wasn't going to date them." Lita replied.. "Whatever. So what about you Ames? What's your male based opinion?" Mina asked.

"Huh? Oh, my opinion isn't much. I'm not really that interested." Amy Anderson said as she looked up from her book. "Whatever. Look can we get back to the main subject at hand here, please."

"Sure Serena. What were we talking about?" Mina wondered. "We were talking about how my supposed soul mate just up and broke up with me." "Oh yeah. How are you taking it so far?"

"I'm dealing okay. Except of course when I have to take that little brat over to visit him." Serena replied. "Who, Rini?" Amy asked. "Yes Rini." Serena answered in a sarcastic tone, as she started to do her nails. The early evening moonlight shined down on her polish making it look celestial. "And then I have to look into his eyes, and hear his voice, and remember all over again how cute he is..." she trailed off with a wishful look in her eyes. "Speaking of really cute guys," Rae graciously changed the subject. "Guess who's coming to town?" "Who?" the girls asked. "Jason !" "Aah! Are you serious?" Mina screamed. "Dead serious. I saw on the web site that he is coming down here for a tour, and may be bringing the rest of RAHJ to do a video!". The room was once again filled with screams. Minus one. Then Mina noticed her best friend curled into a ball, a look of shock, and sadness on her face. "Hey Serena," she said, which caused everyone to stop screaming. "What's wrong. I thought you loved Jason." "Yeah I do, It's probably just something I ate. I think I'll head to the bathroom for a minute," Everyone moved out of her way as she walked towards her bathroom. "By the way, are you guys still coming with me to take Molly to the airport tomorrow?" she asked. "Sure," Amy answered. "Great," the young princess said as she walked out of the room.

_"Prince Darien. It is time,"_

_"No!"_

_"You must leave the princess forever, and never look back."_

_"But I love her."_

_"You want to save her life, do you not?"_

_"Yes, but-"_

_"No buts your majesty. If you want to save her you must stay away. Now, you must make the choice. What do you choose. Your own selfishness, or her well-being?"_

_"I, I"_

_"Choose now your majesty. There's not enough time."_

_"I, NO! In the past, if there was a problem we could always solve it together. So my answer is no. I will stay with her if it's the last thing I do."_

_"So be it. It is done"_

Darien Shields woke up in his apartment in a cold sweat. The moonlight shined on him through the balcony door. He stumbled out of bed to his desk, where a picture of him and his love lay face down. He picked it up

_That's it _he said to himself. _Even if I don't deserve her anymore, I'm going to get her back it 's the last thing I do._

The next morning

Jason Lee turned to look at his fellow band mates with a sad look on his face, as the airplane carried them towards Tokyo airport. "We're almost there."he said. "Finally," Adrian said"If I had to spend one more hour locked up in a jet with you I might pass out from clinical depression" Yeah!" Ryan stated as he high-fived his friend. Jason Lee just smiled weakly at them. "Hey man. What's up with you. You ain't smiled since we go on this plane." Heath asked his friend. 'Man, it's ... her." the blond replied. "Are you talking about that girl you met a couple years ago? Man I thought you were over her?" Adrian asked. " I was, but that was before I was heading straight for her hometown."

"Yeah, but look at it this way. There are about 1,500,000 people in Tokyo. How do you think you'll find her here?" "I'll find her, somehow." "Well now here's your chance." Ryan said " We're at Tokyo airport now."

"Oh Molly , I'm going to miss you." Serena said as she hugged her friend at a loading ramp in Tokyo airport.. "I'm going to miss you guys too. But my flight is boarding, so I have to go. I'll see you guys when I get back. And take care of Melvin for me." Molly said as she started her walk up the ramp. "Bye Molly!!!" All 5 girls yelled as they watched their friend enter the plane. "Well that's that" Mina said as the girls walked towards the exit. "Do you remember where we're parked Serena?" "Yup," the blonde replied as she twirled a set of keys. "The blue VW bug in lane C. Hey guys," she said. "Yeah Serena," Lita answered. You know that whole Darien thing? Well I've made a decision." "What?" "I have decided that I am 100 over him, and starting today I am going to start looking for a new man that I can actually trust. It's sort of like my own personal race," "That's great Serena. I just have one question." Rae challenged "What's that" "Who do you think will win in a race to that pole right there?" Rae said as she pointed to a round pole in the middle of the airport. "I don't know Rae. Let's find out." "Hey," Mina said "I'll take a piece of this action." "Me too" said Lita. "I'll start you guys off." Amy offered. "On your mark.." the four lined up. "Get set," they took position. "GO!" the girls shot off with Serena in the lead. She was a few steps ahead of Rae, and was about to touch the pole when BOOM! Out of nowhere a guy dressed in a leather coat, baseball cap, and sunglasses walked right into her. They both tumbled to the floor in a heap. "Hey why don't you watch where you're going." Serena yelled as she struggled to open her eyes. "Me? Who do you think you are running around in an airport and running into folks?" the stranger's hat and glasses had fallen off and he blindly searched for them. "Oh my god." Rae whispered. "Rae what's wrong with you?" Serena asked "Serena, look who you bumped into." Mina gasped. Serena and the stranger finally opened there eyes. "You!" the stranger gasped as he recognized Serena. "You!" Serena cried as she recognized... Jason Lee. "What are you doing here" the singer asked " I live here! What are you doing here?" "I'm doing a concert here." "Oh really Mr. Popular? Well I've got one thing to say to you."

"Yeah and what's that?" he asked. He was cut off as Serena's hand snapped out, grabbed his neck, and let her mouth claim his in an emotional kiss.

Bottom of Form 1


	2. The Confession

Author's note #1: Just for fun I decided to have Mina and Serena be cousins, both in this life and back in the moon kingdom.

Author's note #2: A brief description of Jason- short golden hair, beautiful green eyes, a well built 6'1 frame, cute smile with dimples, basically your Nick Carter, Justin Timberlake boy band lead singer, kay? Enjoy

"Mina get over it okay. I said Im sorry! And it was just one little kiss!" Serena exclaimed. Serena and Mina were back in Serena's room arguing over what Serena had done in the airport that day.  
"A little kiss? I practically had to drag you off the man because your face was turning blue!" Mina said. "Well M, that's what happens when you see the first guy you've ever kissed, after about a year." "Wait a minute. Back up, the first guy you ever kissed?" "Yes, the first guy I ever kissed." "So exactly what happened to you guys when you first met?" "Mina that is a long story" "Well give me the short version, but with lots of details." All right M. About a year ago my school had this writing contest, and whoever won got to spend a week wit a mystery celebrity,"

"Wait a minute, you can write?"

"Mina! Do you want to hear what happened or not"

"Ok, ok I'm sorry. Finish the stroy,"

Well anyway yes, I can write, and I won the contest. And imagine my surprise when I found out I was going to have **the** Jason Lee all to myself for a week. Anway,"

"Okay Serena, forget what I said. I don't want that much detail. Just get to the kissing part" Mina interrupted.

"Okay. Well we were sitting in my room that Monday, and it was after school. And,"

FLASH!  
_I was sitting on the floor doing my math homework. And he was sitting next to me reading a magazine. I asked him "Hey Jason, could you help me?" "Yeah sure girl, what's up?" "Can you make up a simple math problem on the spot?" "Course I can. You Me ecstasy." "Cute," I said " Really cute." "Hey sweetie, you got anything to eat in here?" "I should have some starbursts under my bed." "Okay" he reached under the bed and grabbed the candy. "What about something to drink? "There should be some sprite in my bottom left dresser drawer." "Damn girl, you got just about everything in here don't you?" "Almost," I was still elbow deep in my homework. "Well tell me this, do you have any kisses in here?" "There should be some in my book drawer." He reached in and pulled out the bag. " Found them. Well can I have a kiss?" "Sure, why not." Silly me, I thought he was talking about candy. Boy was I surprised at what he did next. He reached over to me, grabbed my face, leaned me back and kissed me. It was the most incredible thing I had ever felt in my life. And then, like automatically I reached my right leg up, and wrapped it around his hips. The kiss lasted about 10 seconds, then I stopped. "Wait a minute, what are we doing?" I barely recognized my own voice as I asked him that question. "We're kissing," "But we can't I mean, we're in my room no protection, no," I cut myself off as I reached up, and started to kiss him._

"And we were together ever since then. Well until he left to start doing some more recordings with RAHJ." Serena finished her story.

"That is the most romantic thing I've ever heard. But tell me something couz. Was he good um, you know?" "

Well I wouldn't know cause we never got that far, so"

"Well why did you guys break up?"

"Well M, that's kind of a hard issue to talk about, but if you sneak up a little popcorn from the kitchen, I may tell you a little bit,"

"You know, you always use me as your little slave." Mina said as she opened the door. And when she did the person on the other side of that door, about to knock, was none other than-

"Darien," Serena said as said as she stood up.

"Hi Serena, could we talk?" "Yeah, sure. Um M?"

"Say no more couz. Bye Darien."

"Bye Mina" Darien said as Mina walked out the door. "

If you're looking for Rini," Serena started as she started to look at a CosmoGirl magazine "she's down the hall."

"I'm not here for Rini, I'm here for you."

"You're here for me. Well, Darien last time I checked, you broke up with me what, 2 months ago." "I know, and that's what I came to talk to you about." "Oh don't worry, I got you're message, loud and clear. 'I don't love you. We're over' something like that right?" she said as she rolled a her eyes at him,

"Serena, I'm here to ask, that you take me back."

"Excuse me, what? I'm not sure if I heard you right." she said as she put her hand to her ear. "

I said, I'm asking you to take me back. Look I know I probably don't deserve it,"

"You're damn right you don't deserve it," Serena dropped her magazine and stoop up, her eyes ablaze "Darien I practically begged you to stay with me, and you just walked away no emotion, no nothing"

"Look sweetie, you're right I don't deserve it, especially after what I did. But I didn't know what to do about the situation."

"And what situation was that," she asked as her eyes burned into his.

"I, I can't. It could put you in danger"

"Yeah Darien," she said as she whirled her back around with her arms crossed. "You can't tell me because it would put me in danger. I thought our love was strong enough to survive anything."

"It is, but sweetie, I want you to listen to me." He walked across the room to her and wrapped his arms around her, his hands roaming over her body. "Right now that doesn't matter to me. What does matter is that I love you, and I'm not going to give up until the day that you're back in my arms for good." And with that, he turned her around, and kissed her fully on the lips. Then he walked out of the room, leaving his ex, in a state of shock.


	3. Trouble

I had never seen that look on an enemy's face before. Never. And here this guy was brushing my hair, and giving me that look when he think's I'm not looking. It's so weird. And then when he saw me looking at him, he quickly glanced down.

When he was finished, my hair was held back by two clips with my usual bangs in the front. He grabbed me again and finally took me out of the room. He took me down to the end of the hall and stopped on the last door on the right. Then he put his lips to my ear and said "Close your eyes,". I really didn't feel like going through anymore drama so I just did what he said. Then he took my hand and led me into the room. When we were through the door he told me to open them. And I was shocked. The place was huge ballroom. There were candles burning everywhere, and the windows all had attached balconies with gorgeous drapes. In the middle of the room was a beautifully covered table, with a place setting for 2 on the right side. I didn't even notice when he gently led me to the table and sat me down. He clapped his hands and 4 servants walked in, each carrying a tray. One was carrying 2 glasses and another was carrying a champagne bottle. They set the trays down in front me and in unison, lifted the lids up. I almost burst out laughing! The trays were loaded down with all my favorite junk foo. Pizza, Chinese rice, burgers and fries, cheese sticks, shrimp, and chicken fingers. Whether or not I was being held captive by someone who was probably going to kill me, my stomach was in heaven! Than I got mad. I was only on my 5th cheese stick, when Diamond stood up, held out his hand, and said "Dance, now!" he said. "Um no thanks. I'm so stuffed I don't think I can move. So I'll just stay right here. Kay?" "I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. Dance, NOW!" Okay, now I'm mad. But I took his hand anyway. Turns out, he's not half bad on his feet. I was kind of enjoying myself. Then he dipped me towards the floor, and he was about to kiss me. But, I couldn't do it. I just pushed him away and ran to my room.

Diamond

Ooh. She makes me so mad. I know she wanted me. Her eyes were burning into mine, and she was practically begging me to kiss her. And when I leaned in, she just ran off. I know my breath didn't stink. I doused practically 3 bottles of mouthwash. No matter. I'll take care of her tonight.

Narration

_"Why are you here again?" the girl asked "I don't want you to come here again,". "Of course you do. You're just still under that bastard's spell," "What are you talking about? And why won't you leave me alone?" "Because I'm here to help you. To free you from the spell," he was sucking on her neck again. "But, maybe, I, don't, want, you, to, help, me" she was starting to succumb to his actions faster than the last time. "Well I'm sorry to inform you my dear, but you don't have a choice,". And with that, the princess fainted._

"Noooooooooo!!!" she sat up in her bed, sweat pouring down her face once again. She sat up and got out of the bed. She was so upset she started pacing around the room. "Why does this keep happening to me. Is it real, or is it fake. I mean do I really want Diamond?". Then one of the guards popped his head in (AN: I may have forgotten to tell you, but Diamond posted 2 guards outside of Serena's room, to make sure that she didn't escape.). "Is everything all right Princess? Do you need my help with something?". She answered him with a simple glare. "Okay. I'll be out here if you need me,". With a sigh she walked over to the closet, and picked out an outfit. It was a short light pink dress, embroided (AN: is that even a word) with beautiful golden flowers, complimented with white platform sandals. She dressed quickly and walked over to the door. She looked out the window to check on the 2nd guard. I mean he was kind of cute. But she was soon disappointed. Both of the guards were no where to be seen. _Hey, wait a minute. If they're not in my sight, then this might be my chance to escape._ But they probably have the door locked from the outside. But just to be safe, she closed her eyes, out her hand on the door knob, and turned. _Yes! It's open. _She quietly opened the door and stepped out. Proceeding to creep down the hall.

_She's coming. _The Prince thought. _I can feel her. _He turned to his subjects. _Emerald, Sapphire. She's coming. Get ready._

_Yes Prince Diamond._

Serena slowly crept down the hall, careful to look ahead for enemies. She was finally starting to tire out when she came upon a huge throne room. She could hear voices floating from the room, and decided to flatten herself against the wall. But it wasn't necessary. The people seemed to be deeply involved in their conversation. "Prince Diamond, why aren't we going to fire the missile on the Crystal Palace? It has enough power to put them all in comas for the rest of eternity!"

Serena gasped. "I know that Emerald, but we can't right now. As long as we still have the missile, I still have leverage over Sailor Moon," "Leverage for what?" "To convince her to be my wife. With all of her powers, the powers of the Silver Crystal, and the powers of the Dark Crystal, we will have enough power to rule the world!" There was a pause. _No! He can't! I've got to do something. _"What makes you think she will give up the crystal for her friends?" Sapphire asked. But the prince was looking beyond Sapphire, at something much more interesting. "Diamond," the princess addressed him. "Why hello dear princess. What brings you to my throne room?" "I have a deal for you," "I'm listening," "If you disarm the missile, leave my friends alone, and never harm the Earth again, I will be your queen," "Oh really? Well I'm not sure I can trust you Sailor Moon,". But she was all ready on her way. In the blink of eye she had traveled across the room, to seal their deal with a kiss.

Meanwhile, in the Crystal Palace

Sailor Venus was impatient. "Aren't you done yet? I want to know what's going on with my cousin!" Richard was trying his hardest to adjust his computer to display a scene from the dark Kingdom." I'm trying Venus. My satellite picked up a signal from Naga Tv, and it's trying to hone in on it,". Sailor Jupiter snickered "Nega TV? Where do they get that from?" "It's sort of like their ABC," Endymion answered. "Nut what does this have to do with C?" Mars spoke up. "Well, the members of the Dark Kingdom are very proud creatures, and kidnaping the would-be Neo-Queen Serenity, would have to require some serious media attention. It's coming up on the screen now," "We interrupt your regularly scheduled program, to bring you an important press conference, straight from the Dark Palace," a dark voice announced. "Heh, I guess we tuned in just in time to get the royal treatment," Venus said. The screen switched to show an outdoor stage complete with a podium in the middle. Two dark marble thrones stood behind the podium, and the audience was filled with hooting spectators. Then, HE walked onto the stage. Prince Diamond himself. "Friends," he said into the microphone, "I am pleased that you would show up for my 2nd press conference, for this is surely a day that will go down in Dark Kingdom history!" The spectators roared their approval. "Today, I am proud to say, that I have finally found a bride. Someone who's powers rival even mine. Someone who will one day lead us, to reclaim the world that is rightfully ours!" The crowd roared with happiness. "A fiancee huh? Well I wonder who the little tripe is," Jupiter wondered. "And now, I will unveil her to the world," And when she walked out, everyone's hearts stopped. The beautiful girl with the golden hair, and the crystal blue eyes, in the dark dress struck a chord in everyone's memories. As she sat in the 2nd throne, and placed a tiara on her forehead, Sailor Mercury whispered "It's Serena." .


	4. The Realization

Title: The Realization (My True Love- part 4)

Author: SailorCandy

Email: 

3 minutes later we appeared right outside of Parker Academy. "Ready V?" I asked as she slapped my raised hand "Ready Moon," she replied.

We were about to walk inside the gates, when Mercury and Mars, ran up to us, panting and sweating. They're lucky that none of the sweat got on my outfit. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "I thought you were gonna fight off that guy in the park,"

"We were," Mars answered, "but the weirdest thing happened. I was about to throw my fire balls at him, when he disappeared. Just vanished, without a trace."

"Really?" I said, "Well if he shows up again, we'll be ready for him. In the mean time let's go deal with whity tighty in here,"

With that I led my 3 of my best friends to yet another battle.

I could not believe my eyes when we got into that building. It was totally trashed. I'd been there before to drop Rini off, or bring her lunch, and **there** had a little bit of trash here and there, but it had never looked anything like this Windows smashed, desks overturned, doors missing, walls scorched; It was a complete wasteland "Oh my god," I heard Venus say.

"I know. It's awful,"

" This might be a good reason to split up," Mercury said "We don't know how long it will take to find Jupiter and Rini in this place,"

"Yeah, You're right." I said. "Okay so, you guys go down that way, towards the gym, and I'll take this way to the cafeteria."

"Yeah, that's fine with me Sailor Moon. Except for one thing. Why is it that _you_ get to go to the cafeteria, where there's _food_?" I knew Mars was gonna ask me that!

"Well that's a good question Mars" I replied in my favorite sweet and sarcastic tone "And it deserves a very good answer. Survey says: I'm THE LEADER AND I SAID SO!!!" aren't I just the sweetest little thing?

"Is that right Sailor Witch?" (She never could take and order) "Well how would you like to be the almighty leader with scorched eyebrows?"

"Oh is that right Sailor Bitch? Well bring it on trick," I said with my arms in the air.

"Nothing between us but air and opportunity" she said as she walked towards me.

It is so lucky for her that Mercury and Venus grabbed us before I whupped her hot little a!

"You guys," Mercury said as she held onto Mars, "cool it! In case you haven't realized we're in the middle of a fight right now. You can slaughter each other later, but if you don't mind I would like to find Rini and Jupiter before the Nega Moon gets a hold of them,"

"Mercury's right. Now do you guys think you can control yourselves for awhile?" Venus asked as she started to let me go.

"I'm fine. How about you, _Mars_?"

"I'm cool. I can just whup your little behind later,"

"Any time any where. Anyways, can we get this over with, so that I can go home?"

"Yes whiny. So if you see anybody or just need some help, call us on the communicators, okay,"

"Got it. I'll see you guys later,"

"Bye!" they called as they walked down the hall. Leaving me standing there, alone, facing my fears. (Don't you just love my dramatic climax?)

I had been calling out Jupiter and Rini's names for a few minutes when, all of a sudden I got a hunch. I gathered my courage and decided to look inside of the classroom to my right. It was pretty much the same as the others. I was about to leave when I noticed something interesting. It was a really funny looking skeleton. I don't know why it caught my eye, it just did. Anyway, I walked over to it to get a good look at it when the strangest thing happened. It started walking towards me! "Aahhhhhhhh!" I screamed as I started to run for cover.

I was about to jump under a nearby table, when something grabbed my legs. I looked down, and saw that it was a scared, sobbing Rini.

"Rini, what are you doing in here?" I asked her after my heart got back in my chest.

"I (sob), was hiding (sob) from (sob) the bad man," she managed to choke out.

"What bad man?" I asked

"The one with the white hair. He was here when I got to school this morning, and he started blasting everybody with dark lightning. Then everyone started attacking each other. It was horrible,"

"Okay, well let's just walk down and find the others first, let them know we're safe, than we'll get you home,"

"Okay," she sniffed.

I grabbed her hand and started to walk out of the room, then stopped.

"Rini, get your hand off of my neck please,"

"My hands not on you neck,"

"Then whose cold hand is this?"

"I don't know. Besides, I'm too short to reach your neck remember?"

Somehow I just did not want to believe her. But I gathered my courage, lifted my chin, turned around… and saw a white-hared teenager with his around my neck. Well you know what happened next. . . I screamed. And after I finished screaming, I tripped him. Just got on the floor, stuck out my right leg, spun around, and tripped him. Then I grabbed Rini's hand and we ran. We were almost to the end of the hall when he appeared and cut us off. We turned around to run the other way, and saw… him. But with blue hair. To be safe I tried to hide Rini behind my back.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here brother," the white one said.

"I see dear brother. It appears that we have caught one of the legendary Sailor Scouts," the blue one replied.

"Yes, but not just _any_ Sailor Scout. We have the princess Sailor Scout. Ms. Sailor Moon in the flesh."

"Best catch we've had yet. What do you think it would be like to slide inside of her?"

They were both closing in on us. One on each side.

"Ex_cuse me? _Just who are you two anyways?"  
"Oh I'm sorry Ms. Moon. We've failed to introduce ourselves," the white one said, "Well my name is Gloom, and my brother's name here is Doom."

"Yeah and we'll be molesting you here in a few minutes. And brother I do believe it's your turn to go first." Doom said.

"Thank you brother. I think I'll take you up on that,"

I was too busy trying to hide Rini, to notice much of what they were saying, until Gloom grabbed me by my throat and slammed into the wall.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this," he said as he brought his face closer to mine.

I closed my eyes to wait for what I knew was going to be a slimy kiss. After a couple of seconds when by, I opened my eyes to see Gloom yell from something cutting his arm, causing him to drop me. I looked to the ground expecting to see a rose. I gasped. Oh I saw a rose all right. But it wasn't blood red like I expected. Instead it was a beautiful snowy white. I looked up to the right, and what I saw was, a guy. Just not who I expected. He had gorgeous blonde hair, and was dressed in a black Zorro suit, with a mask to match.

"Who are you?" I choked out.

But he didn't say anything. He just glanced at me and walked out. Well, after throwing enough roses to knock doom and gloom out for a while, **that is**.

After about 3 minutes of tears from Rini, the sailors (Jupiter included) finally arrived.

"Sailor Moon, is Rini okay?" Jupiter asked.

"Yeah she's fine," their leader answered. "I think she's just trying to recover from the shock. Like I am,"

"What _shock _Sere? You've seen worse than this before and you always rise with a cool head. What happened?" Venus said.

"Well, that white-hared guy appeared. Along with the same guy that Mercury and Mars were fighting, I think. They said that their names were Doom and Gloom. Anyway, Gloom grabbed me by the neck, and shoved me against the wall, like he was gonna kiss me. Than some guy in a Zorro suit saved me, by throwing a whole bunch of white roses around," Sailor Moon replied.

"A Zorro suit? So it wasn't Tuxedo Mask?" Mars asked.

"No. He was really cute, and he smiled at me. But he didn't say anything. He just walked away,"

"Weird. Hey Luna do you think it could be someone else from the moon kingdom?" Venus asked.

"I don't know. Probably," Luna answered. "But that's the least of your worries right now. I think three of you should try to find these twins, and the other 2 should stay here with Rini. Do you feel up to it Sailor Moon?" she asked.

"Sure Luna. Okay, Mars you and Jupiter come with me, and Venus and Mercury can watch the pipsqueak. Okay?"

"Right!" they replied.

"Let's go."

The 3 scouts cautiously entered the courtyard. Unaware of what was happening behind them. That Gloom and Doom were rising from the ground.

"Where do you think they are Sailor Moon?"

"I don't know Mars. They could be anywhere," the brunette replied.

Then Gloom and Doom ran towards them at full force. Grabbing Sailor Moon and Mars, and slamming them into the wall.

"Well Ms. Moon. I see you brought a friend for us to play with," Doom said as she started to strangle the girl.

"Yeah, and don't worry. We've learned our lesson. We'll just kill you now, instead of bothering with the kissing stuff," Doom said as he squeezed harder on Mars' neck.

Jupiter just stood there, trying to figure out what to do.

_If I throw my lightning at them, it might Mars and Sailor Moon. But if I don't do something, they might die anyway. _She thought.

_I don't believe this, _Mars thought _This is the way I'm going to die. It can't be. It just can't!_

But she knew it was. Her face was turning blue, and her eyes were starting to droop, due to lack of air.

Then… 2 flashes of white. Something that caused the twins to let the girls go. It was 2 white roses.

"Sailor Mars! Sailor Moon! Run!" the stranger said.

The girls reacted quickly. They jumped out of the way as the twins tried to grab them.

"Sailor Jupiter! Now!" the stranger yelled again.

Jupiter sprang into action, launching her newest attack.

"Jupiter Thunder Clap, ZAP!"

The twins were surrounded in a powerful force field of electricity.

"Sailor Moon, your turn!" Jupiter yelled.

"Thanks Jupiter!" Sailor Moon replied as she got out her scepter. "You know Jupiter, you were right. They _were _kinda cute. But you know the problem with kinda cute guys? They just don't _last_ as long as the really cute ones," she said with a sort of apologetic look on her face.

"Moon Scepter, ELIMINATION!"

Sailor Moon sent her attack to the 2 monstrosity twins, who disappeared into moon dust.

"Okay, that was fun. You guys want to go and get a milk shake or something?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Uh Sailor Moon that sounds like fin and all, but don't you think there's something else we should be dealing with right now?" Jupiter said as she nodded her head in the other direction.

Sailor Moon turned around with a totally confused look on her face, and saw…. The cute stranger that had saved their lives.

"Who are you?" she asked "Why do you keep saving us,"

He gracefully walked over to them and stood nose to nose with Sailor Moon.

"Well I guess as I am now, people should call me 'The Masked Marauder'. But as I usually am, you should call me," he said as he pulled off his.

"Jason!" Sailor Moon finished.

_Author's note: Please tell me you saw that coming. It was too easy._


	5. The Capture

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. Most characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I do not own them, or else I would be rich.

Author's notes: Okay, you might get confused, so I'm going to explain a few things.

1. I skipped a few things, which will be revealed later, cause if I let you see it, you'll know how the story turns out.

2. As in the regular cartoons, the scouts traveled to the future (But with the Masked Marauder), Diamond fell in love with Sailor Moon, they found out Sailor Moon will rule the world, Diamond kidnapped Sailor Moon.

If you have any questions, feel free to e-mail me, and I'll explain.

Title: The Capture

Author: SailorCandy

E-mail: 

He stared at the picture of her that he always kept in his wallet.

_Serena, where did you go? _He thought _Please, let me know you're all right somehow. I miss you so much. I love you._

The Masked Marauder sat in a chair. Thinking about his missing princess. It had been almost 24 hours since she had been kidnapped. And those bastard diplomats wouldn't give them a clue as to where she had gone.

"It is forbidden for us to help you with this one. And besides, Sailor Moon has to deal with this some things on her own," Endymion had said.

_But I don't care what she has to deal with _the hero thought. _I just want her back._

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away, Serena finally awoke from her deep slumber, to herself in a strange room. On a bed.

_Oh my head. She thought as she sat up. Where am I?_

She finally looked down at herself.

_Oh my god! What the hell am I wearing? This dress is grotesque. I mean powder blue is not my color._

And then she realized.

_Hey, where's my locket?_

She felt around on the bed for it. And felt it right next to her.

_Oh, here it is. What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so strange?_

She started to look around for the source of pain. And when she looked up she saw-

"Who are you?" she asked.

There was a figure floating probably maybe 30 feet over her, dressed in a white tuxedo, and 2 black crystal earrings. But the strangest thing about him was his snowy white hair.

"Well, your majesty, I see you've finally awoken from your sleep. I'm impressed. For most people it would've taken days to awaken from their first crystal boost. But I guess I really shouldn't be surprised. After all, you're Sailor Moon. And now that you're awake, why don't we talk for a little bit?"

"Okay, well for starters, why don't we start with the question I asked earlier? Who, the, hell, are YOU?"

"Oh forgive me dear princess. I have been rude. My name is Prince Diamond, and I'm going to be your keeper for a while,"

"Excuse me? You wanna run that by me one more time, 'Your Majesty'?

"With pleasure. You see Sailor Moon, princess, I've learned much about you in the past few weeks. I know all about the Silver Millennium. How your mother sent you and your guardians to the 20th century, along with the silver crystal. How you've lived your 'normal' life as Serena Diane Tsukino, daughter of Irene and Ken Tsukino. Sister of Sam Tsukino. Model for 'Teen Magazine'. How you and your little group of preteen brats have braved the time tunnels, and traveled here to the 30th century. And how you will one day rule over Crystal Tokyo as Neo Queen Serenity. And mother that little brat Small Lady. I know it all. I also know that after tonight, you will rule opposite me as Queen of the Dark Kingdom,"

"Oh really? Well you wanna know what I've learned about you in the last 5 minutes that we've been talking? You're a pompous, arrogant, silver hared jerk, who's about to get his ass kicked if he does not let me out of here now,"

"I don't think so, my dear princess. You see," he paused for a moment to aim his fist at the girl. In an instant the poor princess proceeded to float over her bed, heading straight for the prince.

_Oh I am so not gonna take this lying down, or floating up._

She lifted her locket over her head.

"Moon, Crystal, POWER!" she said as the locket popped open.

But nothing happened.

_Oh my god! It's not working._

"As I was trying to say, my queen, as long as you're this close to the dark crystal, your little crystal is powerless. As long with any other powers," he said.

By than Serena had floated into his arms.

"But, but that's not possible!"

"Oh it is very possible. Just like this is," he said.

He closed his eyes and leaned his face closer to a shocked Serena. But again, she wasn't about to take it. She leaned her head to the side and punched him in the stomach, knocking him out of his fantasy.

"Oof!" the surprised prince said.

And when he recovered from his surprise, he slapped the semi-triumph look the girl had on her face.

"I don't think you understand this, dear. You are powerless here," he said as he grabbed her arm.

"I am supreme ruler here. I am stronger than you, I am more powerful than you, and I control you. Do you understand?"

But still she didn't say anything. All she could do, was let the tears stream down her face, as the prince kissed her, heavily and passionately. Taking away any strength she had left, causing her to fall straight back to her bed.

"Welcome to the Dark Kingdom, your majesty," the prince said with an evil smile on his face. Than winced as a trickle of blood flowed down his face.

"Serena! NO!" The young warrior screamed as he watched his only love, being stolen by a silver hared menace.

"_Serena, no," he whispered softly into Jupiter's shoulder. But then, he spun around with a look of fury on his face, and faced his future self. "You! You've got to know where she went. You've been through this before. AS me! Please, you got to tell me where they took her. I have to find her. I have to,". _

"_I am sorry Jason. I can't help you," Richard said,_

"_But why? I mean don't you care about her?"_

"_Of course I care about her. I always have cared about her. But I cannot help you. It is against the rules. And besides, the princess has things that she needs to take care of by herself. Without you or the scouts,"_

"_What things? And why can't we help her?" Venus asked. _

"_That information is for the princess' discretion, and the princess' discretion only. I am truly sorry,"_

"_Sorry doesn't even begin to describe you,". And with that, the young Prince stormed out of the chambers, to sulk._

'I'll get you back Serena,' he thought. 'Whatever it takes.'. He was about to go and talk with the diplomats, and the scouts, when it struck him.

"AAAHHHHHHAHHHHAHHAHH! THE PAIN!" he screeched as he glowed an eerie white color.

"Jason? Jason!" Venus cried as she ran to her friend.

"Oh God! Can't you feel it?"  
"Fell what?" the girl asked.

"Her! Serena. She's in pain. I can feel it,"  
Then, it stopped, and he collapsed into Venus' arms, a burnt out soul.

"We have to help her," he whispered as he closed his eyes.


	6. The Seduction

Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada. I don't own any characters, except for the names that I have changed, and the characters I have added. If I did, I wouldn't be writing for Fanfiction.net I'd own Fanfiction.net.

  
  


Author's notes: This is a pretty short chapter, but it's about an event that I seriously needed to get out of the way. Again thanks to those who have stuck with my story, and to those who have taken the 30 seconds to review it. I can't write good stories for you guys if you don't tell me what you need. And again, if you need any help understanding, I always list my e-mail address, so feel free to drop me a line. 

  
  


Title: The Seduction (Or the Dream)

Author: SailorCandy

E-mail: [Candyl2764@hotmail.com][1]

  
  


_"Who are you?"_ _the girl asked as she silently started to panic._ "Why are you her?"

_She was naked, in a bed, in a room, with a man that she did not trust or know at all._

_"I am your lover dear princess, and the only one whom you can trust,"_

_"But, you're not, him! He's supposed to be, the one,"_

_He was busily suckling on her neck, causing her to lose her breath._

_"No, he is not my dear. I am. You love me, and only me,"._

_His head moved down, to her chest._

_"But, i don't, I don't, I CAN"T!"_

_"You can, and you will Princess. You are not to fight me off. You are to accept me, and do as I tell you to!"_

_"But I don't want to. I don't love you,"_

_"Yes you do, you love me,"_

_"But, I love him!"_

_"No you don't. You can never love that foolish clod. You can only love me_,"

_"But he said-,"_

_"You were under a spell, and I am here to break that spell for you,"_

_His head moved lower still, tickling her stomach until he reached what he really desired._

_"Here, let me show you,"_

_And finally shoved his tongue, into the most important thing that made her a woman._

_"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!," the poor girl screamed out with pleasure and pain holding on to his snowy white hair._

  
  


"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!," Sailor Moon as she awoke from her nightmare.

Her long dark hair, was drenched with sweat, along with the makeshift pajamas Prince Diamond had placed on her. She continued to scream and cry, as it dawned on her. She was still in the evil castle of her latest enemy. With no way to get home. She tried unsuccessfully to will a brush over to her with her mind, but failed. She was truly stuck in a castle. For who knows how long. But stilll, she somehow managed to cry herself to sleep, in the still unfamiliar bed. Not noticing the snowy hared figure, sneaking out of her bedroom door.__

  
  


   [1]: mailto:Candyl2764@hotmail.com



	7. The Look

Author's note: I guess some of you are probably wondering if C's dream was real or fake. Well it was real, and it's explained in this episode, and the next two. I think. But if you're still confused, don't be afraid to drop me a line.

Title: The Look

Author: SailorCandy

E-mail: 

"Well Prince Diamond," Wise Man said "How are things moving on with your plans for the princess?"

"Things are going quite well Wise Man. As of last night I spent about an hour with the girl, getting into her dreams,"

"Very good Prince. And you did not let her climax did you?"

"Of course not. She will of course want me even more if I won't let her complete her pleasure,"

"Very good. When will you proceed with phase two?"

"Tomorrow. I want to get in another, 'session' with her before I start with phase two,"

"You are not starting to enjoy this, are you Prince Diamond,"

"Of course not,"

"For you do know, that falling for the enemy is a surefire way to lose the war,"

"Of course Wise Man. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to prepare for tommorow," he said and walked out.

When he was a good measure down the hall he leaned his head against the wall, slumping in defeat.

_My god, I AM falling for her._

The princess sat in her temporary room. Again trying to activate her sacred silver crystal for the 19,876,437th time since she'd been kidnapped.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

But still nothing happened.

I just have to accept it. Diamond was right. My powers are useless here.

She was about to lay down, and have a good cry, when the door burst open. And who should walk in but Prince Diamond himself. She stood up defiantly, waiting for another battle of wits. But he didn't give her a chance. He simply grabbed her and kissed her the same way he did before. And like before, she had no energy to resist him. But she able to push him away after about 2 minutes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"Kissing you. I'd think that since I'M JUST about the only human contact you'll have for a while, you'd want to engage in a little human contact,"

"Well think again you little white-hared sadist. I said that I want out of here, and I meant it,"

"Well since that obviously not going to happen anytime this century, you better learn to start listening to me, little princess,"

He grabbed her hand and started to drag her to a closet.

"Get dressed. Now!"

"Why? I'm not going anywhere with you!" she shouted.

"Oh yes you are,"

He opened his 3rd eye and forced her to open the closet.

"Now pick out an outfit and get dressed,"

For a monent she was stunned. Not at the fact that he was ordering her around, but at the fact that the wardrobe was beautiful! The closet was bursting full of gorgeus ballroom gowns, ranging from every color and style. But she managed to pick out a beautiful short black, strapped, backless dress.

"Now change you clothes," he ordered.

"No! Especially not with you here,"

Again his 3rd eye glowed, as he forced her to slowly change into the dress.

"Now come here,"

He dragged her to a vanity table and sat her down in the chair. Then, he did the strangest thing that she could imagine. He brushed her hair.

What the hell is he doing?

She looked up at him.

And what is that look on his face?

He was looking down at her with this unusual look. Well, unusual for a criminal. His face held this tender look of affection, and peacefulness.

I've seen that look before. But where?

Then it dawned on her before. She had seen it not once, but many times before. She had seen Artemis give the same look to Luna. She'd seen Andrew give it to Rita and Melvin give it to Molly. She had caught Greg and Amy sneak glances to each other while they were helping each other study. And the same look, that both Darien and Justin had given to her. Several times.

It was a look of love.

Love it? Hate it? Review me please. And if you have the time, drop me an e-mail.


	8. The Queen

I had never seen that look on an enemy's face before. Never. And here this guy was brushing my hair, and giving me that look when he think's I'm not looking. It's so weird. And then when he saw me looking at him, he quickly glanced down.

When he was finished, my hair was held back by two clips with my usual bangs in the front. He grabbed me again and finally took me out of the room. He took me down to the end of the hall and stopped on the last door on the right. Then he put his lips to my ear and said "Close your eyes,". I really didn't feel like going through anymore drama so I just did what he said. Then he took my hand and led me into the room. When we were through the door he told me to open them. And I was shocked. The place was huge ballroom. There were candles burning everywhere, and the windows all had attached balconies with gorgeous drapes. In the middle of the room was a beautifully covered table, with a place setting for 2 on the right side. I didn't even notice when he gently led me to the table and sat me down. He clapped his hands and 4 servants walked in, each carrying a tray. One was carrying 2 glasses and another was carrying a champagne bottle. They set the trays down in front me and in unison, lifted the lids up. I almost burst out laughing! The trays were loaded down with all my favorite junk foo. Pizza, Chinese rice, burgers and fries, cheese sticks, shrimp, and chicken fingers. Whether or not I was being held captive by someone who was probably going to kill me, my stomach was in heaven! Than I got mad. I was only on my 5th cheese stick, when Diamond stood up, held out his hand, and said "Dance, now!" he said. "Um no thanks. I'm so stuffed I don't think I can move. So I'll just stay right here. Kay?" "I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. Dance, NOW!" Okay, now I'm mad. But I took his hand anyway. Turns out, he's not half bad on his feet. I was kind of enjoying myself. Then he dipped me towards the floor, and he was about to kiss me. But, I couldn't do it. I just pushed him away and ran to my room.

Diamond

Ooh. She makes me so mad. I know she wanted me. Her eyes were burning into mine, and she was practically begging me to kiss her. And when I leaned in, she just ran off. I know my breath didn't stink. I doused practically 3 bottles of mouthwash. No matter. I'll take care of her tonight.

Narration

_"Why are you here again?" the girl asked "I don't want you to come here again,". "Of course you do. You're just still under that bastard's spell," "What are you talking about? And why won't you leave me alone?" "Because I'm here to help you. To free you from the spell," he was sucking on her neck again. "But, maybe, I, don't, want, you, to, help, me" she was starting to succumb to his actions faster than the last time. "Well I'm sorry to inform you my dear, but you don't have a choice,". And with that, the princess fainted._

"Noooooooooo!!!" she sat up in her bed, sweat pouring down her face once again. She sat up and got out of the bed. She was so upset she started pacing around the room. "Why does this keep happening to me. Is it real, or is it fake. I mean do I really want Diamond?". Then one of the guards popped his head in (AN: I may have forgotten to tell you, but Diamond posted 2 guards outside of Serena's room, to make sure that she didn't escape.). "Is everything all right Princess? Do you need my help with something?". She answered him with a simple glare. "Okay. I'll be out here if you need me,". With a sigh she walked over to the closet, and picked out an outfit. It was a short light pink dress, embroided (AN: is that even a word) with beautiful golden flowers, complimented with white platform sandals. She dressed quickly and walked over to the door. She looked out the window to check on the 2nd guard. I mean he was kind of cute. But she was soon disappointed. Both of the guards were no where to be seen. _Hey, wait a minute. If they're not in my sight, then this might be my chance to escape._ But they probably have the door locked from the outside. But just to be safe, she closed her eyes, out her hand on the door knob, and turned. _Yes! It's open. _She quietly opened the door and stepped out. Proceeding to creep down the hall.

_She's coming. _The Prince thought. _I can feel her. _He turned to his subjects. _Emerald, Sapphire. She's coming. Get ready._

_Yes Prince Diamond._

Serena slowly crept down the hall, careful to look ahead for enemies. She was finally starting to tire out when she came upon a huge throne room. She could hear voices floating from the room, and decided to flatten herself against the wall. But it wasn't necessary. The people seemed to be deeply involved in their conversation. "Prince Diamond, why aren't we going to fire the missile on the Crystal Palace? It has enough power to put them all in comas for the rest of eternity!"

Serena gasped. "I know that Emerald, but we can't right now. As long as we still have the missile, I still have leverage over Sailor Moon," "Leverage for what?" "To convince her to be my wife. With all of her powers, the powers of the Silver Crystal, and the powers of the Dark Crystal, we will have enough power to rule the world!" There was a pause. _No! He can't! I've got to do something. _"What makes you think she will give up the crystal for her friends?" Sapphire asked. But the prince was looking beyond Sapphire, at something much more interesting. "Diamond," the princess addressed him. "Why hello dear princess. What brings you to my throne room?" "I have a deal for you," "I'm listening," "If you disarm the missile, leave my friends alone, and never harm the Earth again, I will be your queen," "Oh really? Well I'm not sure I can trust you Sailor Moon,". But she was all ready on her way. In the blink of eye she had traveled across the room, to seal their deal with a kiss.

Meanwhile, in the Crystal Palace

Sailor Venus was impatient. "Aren't you done yet? I want to know what's going on with my cousin!" Richard was trying his hardest to adjust his computer to display a scene from the dark Kingdom." I'm trying Venus. My satellite picked up a signal from Naga Tv, and it's trying to hone in on it,". Sailor Jupiter snickered "Nega TV? Where do they get that from?" "It's sort of like their ABC," Endymion answered. "Nut what does this have to do with C?" Mars spoke up. "Well, the members of the Dark Kingdom are very proud creatures, and kidnaping the would-be Neo-Queen Serenity, would have to require some serious media attention. It's coming up on the screen now," "We interrupt your regularly scheduled program, to bring you an important press conference, straight from the Dark Palace," a dark voice announced. "Heh, I guess we tuned in just in time to get the royal treatment," Venus said. The screen switched to show an outdoor stage complete with a podium in the middle. Two dark marble thrones stood behind the podium, and the audience was filled with hooting spectators. Then, HE walked onto the stage. Prince Diamond himself. "Friends," he said into the microphone, "I am pleased that you would show up for my 2nd press conference, for this is surely a day that will go down in Dark Kingdom history!" The spectators roared their approval. "Today, I am proud to say, that I have finally found a bride. Someone who's powers rival even mine. Someone who will one day lead us, to reclaim the world that is rightfully ours!" The crowd roared with happiness. "A fiancee huh? Well I wonder who the little tripe is," Jupiter wondered. "And now, I will unveil her to the world," And when she walked out, everyone's hearts stopped. The beautiful girl with the golden hair, and the crystal blue eyes, in the dark dress struck a chord in everyone's memories. As she sat in the 2nd throne, and placed a tiara on her forehead, Sailor Mercury whispered "It's Serena." .


	9. The Molestation

__Disclaimer: yada, yada, yada. I don't own most of the characters, they're owned by Naoko Taceuchi.

  
  


Author's notes: If any of you read "The Look" and were a little confused, it's because I made a little error. At the bottom, it was supposed to read 'It was a look of love'. Okay? And for those of you who may not like this style of writing, it's because I wanted to let you know what C thinks about this. So r/r. Bye!

  
  


Title: The Molestation 

Author: SailorCandy

E-mail: [Candyl2764@hotmail.com][1]

_Well, well, well. Queen of Nemesis. I damn sure never thought it would come to this. _I stared at the dark crystal tiara, that just 24 hours earlier had been placed on my head. _I can't believe I did this. _I sighed in frustration. _Ooh! The thought of him touching me makes my skin crawl. But I have to save the others._

_**Oh come on. You know you like him.**_

_No, I don't._ _Okay, maybe he is kind of cute. _

**Admit it.**

_Admit what? That he's a white-hared little sadist that's going to blow up every single one of my friends if I don't agree his little play mate? I_'_ll admit it. I'll admit that he could be as cute as Ginuwine, and that still wouldn't make up for what he's done._

**You're right. But isn't he just so sexy?**

_Okay, I'll admit that too. And I did sort of feel something a couple days ago._

**You mean when he gave you that look in the mirror.**

_Yeah. I sort of felt the same way I feel when you-know-who looks at me like that. But still._

**What?**

_He's evil! And I'm Sailor Moon. And aren't I supposed to be having a child sometime in the future?_

**But how do you know that Darien isn't your baby daddy?**

_Oh shut up. This little inner self conversation is over._

And that's when the door burst open. I stood up, expecting it to be my "future husband." But I was shocked to see that it was Emerald, carrying an armful of dresses.

"Here," she said as she dumped the clothing on the bed. "These are the traditional gowns for wedding and coronation ceremonies. Prince Diamond told me to tell you to pick one out and be ready in two hours." She proceeded to walk out of the room.

"Emerald, wait," I called.

"Yes, 'your highness'?" the green-hared vixen sneered.

"I need to ask you something."

"So talk. ,"

"Okay how do I put this?" I pretended to think for about 15 seconds before saying

"You like him don't?"

Emerald was aghast. "What!? Who are you talking about?"

"Diamond. You know. My soon-to-be husband,"

"I have no idea what you're talking about,"

"Oh come on Emerald. I saw those looks you've been giving him. The same looks I catch him giving me,"

The words that caused Emerald to start fuming.

"Okay," she replied in a strangled voice. "So what? You're going to tell my Prince that I have feelings so that he'll banish me from the kingdom? Well go ahead. I'd rather suffer that fate then serve a lowly skank like you,"

I was mad.

"If you would listen to me, you envy colored whore, you would realize that I am trying to help you," she spat back.

"All right fine. I'm listening. But why,"

"-would I want to help you? Why would I give up such a 'prize' like Diamond?" I finished for her.

"Well, yeah." (And I thought she was some intelligent general. She sounded like a 7th grader)

"In case you can't tell, I'm not exactly happy being-held prisoner here in Macon, Georgia the future. So I'm willing to make you a deal. Ever since I got here, I've kept this sort of link with Sailor Venus, and I can kind of read her thoughts. So I know, that one of them is coming here to rescue me. But I also know, that their powers won't work with the dark crystal,"

"So. Why should I care?"

"Well here's the thing. If you use your powers to distract Diamond for a moment, I can find a love spell, that will change his affections from me to you,"

"So I betray my prince, risk him finding out and punishing me, and perhaps even not having his love at all if you double-cross me,"

"Emerald, if you know anything about witches and Sailor scouts, you know that our word is binding,"

"Well anyway, I'll think about it," she said as she started to walk out of the room. I just sighed in defeat as I threw myself on the bed. But sat up again when I heard

"Good evening Prince Diamond,"

"Good evening Emerald. "

The next thing I knew, I was lying flat on the bed with my arms pinned to my sides. With Diamond straddling me.

"Diamond! What the hell are you-,"

His mouth had already started to claim mine. And his hand had already started to climb my thigh. My heart was pounding. But, somewhere, deep in a corner of my mind, I couldn't stop one little thought from processing.

_Oh. My. God. He's turning me on._

**Wait. What am I thinking?**

But no matter what I was thinking, I couldn't stop what was happening to me. His left hand was still riding up my thigh, and his right hand was busy ripping open my dress. 

"Now you see? You see what we can be together? Just you and me," 

I couldn't respond. The pleasure was taking me on a natural high.

"You and I. Together. Not you and that bastard clod. I could blow your mind,"

Hold up. Bastard? Clod? Where have I heard that before? I started struggling to get him off of me again.

"Oh stop it's no use,"

He was kissing on my breasts again. And it felt so good. But I wouldn't give up.

"Stop!"

I tried kicking, but he was too strong. And then his mouth replaced where his hand was. 

"Now doesn't that feel good?" 

But for once, I didn't say anything.

"Oh! So you're giving me the silent treatment now. Well we can take care of that,"

And he got off of me. But I knew he wasn't done.

"What are you doing?" I asked, the fear in my voice evident.

And then I saw what he was doing. He was unbuckling his belt, and taking off his pants. Then he climbed back on top of me. 

"No! Stop it please,"

"I'm sorry my dear. But you have to learn. I always get what I want,"

I don't know if I've mentioned this or not, but I'm a virgin. And the thought of him taking that special thing from me, made me so mad.

"After this Angel, we'll never be the same,"

I could fell it right above my entrance. And my hand finally got free, and grabbed his neck.

"Well one thing's for sure. You'll never be the same, jerk."

And my eyes started to flash. And I could feel this electricity flowing through me. And I called on that power, to send him flying through the open door. Without any clothes on. I got off of the bed and stood in front of it, to see him lying on the floor. But I wasn't done.

"Winds and rain from the east

Striking from the mast

Bolt of lightning strike him now

And steadily hold him fast."

And with that, a bolt of lightning crashed from the skylight striking the 'poor prince' in the chest.

"Goodbye!" I said as I waved the door closed.

And in that same corner of my mind, I knew that I might never see home again.

**But maybe I don't want to.**

Then finally, I collapsed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


If you completely hate my fics and want me to stop, or love them and want me to continue, drop me a line and let me know. Thanx.

  
  


   [1]: mailto:Candyl2764@hotmail.com



	10. Foreplay

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. I don't own most of the characters. If I did I'd be filthy rich.

  
  


Author's notes: This may not be my best chapter, but I needed to get a few things across. MY e-mails right below if you have any questions. Ciao for now!

  
  


I woke up in 'my bed' after about 30 minutes. For a moment, I had no idea where I was, or how I got there. Then I looked down at my pajamas, and it all came rushing back. 

"Augggh!" I groaned in frustration. 

"Well, I assume you had a nice rest,"

  
  


_Wait a minute. I know that voice._

  
  


I slowly turned my head around. And saw Diamond, sitting on a sofa.

  
  


"What are you doing in my room?"

  
  


He got up and started walking towards me.

  
  


"What? A guy can't visit his soon to be wife, and engage in a little premarital activity?"

  
  


He started kissing me and roaming his hand on my thigh. But I was still mad from earlier. I put my hand on his to make him stop.

  
  


"Diamond, I thought after this morning, we weren't going to do this anymore. The smell of burned flesh makes me queasy,"

  
  


"We don't have to go that far. A little foreplay never hurt anyone," he started kissing my bare shoulder.

  
  


"Yes it does. In case you haven't noticed 'sweetie' I'm a long dedicated vestal virgin. And you have just about no chance of changing my mind,"

  
  


Then I realized what I said, when he looked at me with that sly grin on his face.

  
  


"So I do have a chance?"

  
  


"Yeah, but Dennis Rodman has a better chance of getting his own cosmetics line,"

  
  


"A chance is a chance,"

  
  


I didn't say anything. I just smiled at the ground. Until he lifted my chin with his fingers, fixing his eyes on mine.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" he asked.

  
  


"It wouldn't hurt,"

  
  


And he kissed me.

  
  
  
  


~The Crystal Palace~

  
  


"Queen?!" Mars cried. "How could she do this? What he spoiled her conceited little brains out, and she decided she likes the cushy life? Ooh! I knew we couldn't trust her."

  
  


"Calm down Mars. I'm sure there's rational explanation," the ever sensible Mercury said.

"Like what?"

"Well maybe he got some blackmail on us, and forced her to submit. Or else he would ruin our lives. So C is living the high life. Being pampered by kidnappers, while we're here at least free, and she's probably saving our lives," I sneered.

"Oh," that's all she had to say.

"Regardless of what's going on with them, we have to save her," Tuxedo Mask stated.

"We know that Tuxedo Mask. The problem is, we have no idea where they went,"

And we turned to the diplomats.

"Do we?" Mars asked.

Darius started to scratch his head, and blushed.

"Well, um,"

Then Jupiter grabbed him by his collar, and slammed him against a wall.

"Look 'your highness', my best friend is stuck God knows where, with God knows who, with God knows what being done to her. Now if you know how we can stop this, you better open your pretty little mouth now, or you'll be getting a very _shocking _surprise. Now talk,"

"I guess we could reach some sort of understanding," (AN: I guess she got him scared)

She let him go.

"Okay, Prince Diamond took Sailor Moon to the Dark Moon castle, on another side of the planet. If I remember correctly, he intends on making her his wife, and using her powers to take over the planet. If he succeeds, life as we know it, will be gone, and replaced with an eerie silence," he paused for affect. Then Marcus started back up.

"The only way to reach the castle is through several deserts of quicksands, deadly swamps, and fire breathing dragons," 

We all just looked at him with our mouths hanging open.

"_Or. _You could just fly. But only one person can go. We will leave that decision up to the six of you,"

"Okay," I started "Well obviously, it should be either Tuxedo Mask or the Masked Marauder,"

"Why?" Jupiter asked.

"Well they are the ones who claim to love her right? Then I think it should be their job to rescue her."

"Well I think I should be the one to go. After all, I'm more experienced," Tuxedo Mask said.

"But, I've known her longer, and I know her better. I should be the one to go," Marauder put his 2 cents in. 

"What makes you know her better. Like I said, I'm more experienced than you Junior,"

"You going to be calling me Junior from a cast if you don't watch your mouth,"

"Guys!" I said, stepping in between.

"Grow up. Now if you guys can't play like big boys, and learn to share, then I'll have to make your decision for you."

(AN: Okay, so I sort of gave Venus a more mature, maternal role. Sue Me! I'm trying to expand here.)

I turned to Darien.

"Tuxedo Mask, you're right. You are more experienced than him, and better trained to handle this,"

He smirked.

"That's why I think that Mark should do ths one,"

"What!?"

"He needs the experience. It could make him a better fighter,"

"Yes!"

"But be careful. Analyze the situation before you dive in,"

"Don't worry," he was already walking towards the door. "I'll bring her back to the place she wants to be.

Then, in my 3rd eye, I saw something. Coming from the mind of my cousin. Something that made me think,

  
  


_Maybe she doesn't want to come back._

  
  
  
  


I was still in the bed with my head on his chest. He was taking long strands of my hair and twirling them on his finger. 

"See? Didn't I tell you that a little foreplay could be fun," he teased me.

"Okay, I admit it. You were right and I was wrong. You happy now?"

"Ecstatic. Although,"

He peered under the covers and started gazing at my naked body.

"I could be a little bit _more _happy, if you know what I mean,"

I hit him lightly on the head.

"Pervert,"

He just sighed.

"You do know, that this was probably a once in a life time event?" I couldn't help asking.

"Of course I do. But,"

He kissed me again.

"You're worth it,"

(AN: Aww)

And after that, I couldn't help but to smile.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but there's something that we have to do in about an hour." He got up and quickly got dressed.

"I'll see you in an hour." And with that, he left, leaving me staring at a closed door, clutching a sheet to my chest.

  
  
  
  
  
  


45 minutes later, I was standing by Diamond's side, awaiting my doom. I wasn't familiar with Nemesis customs so I had no idea what the ritual was going to be. I figured we would just say vow and get on with it. No matter how attracted I was to Diamond, I still felt awful. But I have to admit. The dress was all that! It was floor length pale blue gown, with diamond straps, and a keyhole in the chest outlined with diamonds. My hair was held back with two diamond clips, and I was wearing actual ~glass~ slippers. (AN: ain't I just so classy?). And, I knew that I was doing this for the greater good and all. But still, something didn't feel right. Diamond had just finished his vows, and he was looking at me, expecting the same thing. I tried to get the words out, but I couldn't. I still felt like something was going to happen. And then, it did.

  
  


**BOOM!**

  
  


An explosion sounded. The right wall was blown out, sending rocks and all across the room. And one right at my head. And again, I was out like a light.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. I Love .... Who?

Author's notes: As I said in another fic, I'm really sorry, to all of you who like this fic, and I've taken like months to finish it. But as usual I had this huge writer's block, and couldn't get an idea for a chapter, and then I couldn't figure out how to write it. But thanks for reading anyways (and hopefully reviewing). I hope you enjoy it.

  
  


Title: My True Love (I Love... Who?)

Author: SailorCandy

E-mail: [Candyl2764@hotmail.com][1]

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


___Dear Diary,_

  
  


_Hey. Sorry I haven't written for awhile. I got dragged into going to the future to try and help save Rini's mom. Who Surprise! Is me. It turns out that when the next millennium comes, I'm going to turn into someone named Neo Queen Serenity, and rule the world. And while we were _

_there, I got kidnaped by this guy named Diamond. He was prince of some planet, and wanted me for a wife. I sort of got attracted to him while I was there. In fact, I had this, dream, about him when I got back. But anyway I won't bore you with that. I have a bigger problem. I still have to choose between Mark and Darien. But, I just can't! I really like them both. I know that I love one of them, but I can't figure it out while they're both here. I wanted to try a spell to figure it out, but Mina, goddess of love, said that you can't cheat love like that. And I was like Aughh! But, she did give me this great idea. She figured, that since Mark is able to turn into the Masked Marauder, he must be from the Silver Millennium. So I'm going to use the Silver Crystal_ _to talk to Queen Serenity, and ask for her advice. I was a little skeptical, but it appeared to be my only hope. And when I went, I finally found an answer. But was left with another question. Why am I still thinking about Diamond? I keep thinking about how warm I felt while he held me, and how i always seemed to get dizzy when I looked in his eyes (his main 2 eyes). And then I realized, I knew exactly what it was all along. He took me from my friends for days. And he took something from me that I might never get back. And that's why I'm about to try this particular spell. To settle the score with Diamond, and maybe get a little of myself back. Wish me luck._

  
  


_Love Always_

_Princess Serenity_

  
  


She got up from her desk and grabbed the crystal from her locket.

  
  


_I hope this works. Oh please let this work!_

  
  


She raised the crystal above her head.

"Silver Crystal! Please! Bring to me the long lost white prince, of the Nega Moon,"

And with those words she was out like a light.

  
  


* * *

  
  


I think I woke up in my bed about a half an hour later. At least that's what my clock said. I guess that the crystal really took a lot out of me. At least that's what my clock said. I looked around my room to see if my spell had worked at all. And moaned in frustration when I saw that the room was empty. I buried my face into the pillow again to go to sleep. When I felt two soft lips brush the back of my neck. I turned my head around slowly, and came face to face with the white hared prince himself. 

"Hello Sailor Moon," he whispered into my ear. And there it was. The same tickling feeling, racing through my spine. I scrambled out of my bed and stood next to the side.

"Diamond! So the crystal worked?"

"Yes it did thank you. So why did you bother to bring me back anyways?" he said, slowly walking towards me.

I swung my right fist and felt it connect with his jaw.

"That, was for leaving me in that dark bedroom for days, without any comic books,"

His head was turned to the side, and a trickle of blood was flowing from his lip. He turned his head to say something to me, but I put my finger on his lips.

"And this," I said, before I kissed him. Kissed him with every ounce of passion I had in me. The kiss lasted for a long time, until I had to come up for air, and I turned my face away from his.

"That, was for saving my life. And to calm you down before I tell you this. I did a lot of thinking after I finally got home. I think I told you that I'm trying to choose between Mark and Darien. I think I've finally decided. But there's a problem,"

"What?"

"I'm in love with you,"

His eyes went as wide a saucers when I said that. 

"You're what?"

"I'm in love with you. And that's a problem for me, because I'm in love with someone else, and I can't be in a relationship with him, if I'm in love with,"

But he didn't let me finish. He just pressed his lips to mine, in one of the most indescribable kisses I had ever experienced in my life. And I felt my knees give away to the pressure, and I fell back onto the bed, bringing him with me. And that, was the beginning of the most passionate, beautiful nights of my life. And I know, I will never forget it. No matter what I had to do the next day.

  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:Candyl2764@hotmail.com



End file.
